Acceptance:Student Sorting/Karmine Grant
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Karmine's strengths lie in her independent and observant nature while her weaknesses lie in her tendency to isolate herself from everyone and her indifference. All of these came from the fact that she was isolated from the rest of the family due to her sickly nature and she was often alone in the big hospital. She wanted to prove that she can be as independent as the other healthy people so she did her best to be able to look after herself. She refused to get help from anyone whenever she's trying to stand on her own two legs. But due to that, she has become accustomed to isolation and doesn't know how to interact with people properly. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Karmine wants to be a singer. She vaguely remembers a kind nurse from her childhood who used to sing to her and she loved the feeling that the singing gave her so she wants to give that kind of feeling to others, too. Nobody else knows about her wish though. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? She'd be alone in her room with her lyric notebooks while curled up in the nook near the window. She finds that she's the most comfortable alone in her own room while writing anything that comes to mind. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *All of her lyrics notebooks — They are her comfort items and the first one was given to her by her favourite nurse. *Her ring — She found this in their attic one day and she really loves it. Her grandmother told her that the ring belonged to one of her great great grandparents. *Family picture — Despite her indifference, she still loves her family and would really want it if her parents would just get a break so they can spend time with her siblings *Letters — She has letters from her former nurse that she still keeps and often rereads them from time to time. *Her necklace — Someone, she doesn't know who but they're one of her family members, gave her this for her 12th birthday, also known as the day she stopped getting admitted. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Give her parents a break, for Christ's sake. They're overworked to the bone. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Surprise her tbh The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) An independent wallflower, Karmine is by far the most detached member of the Grant family. She's often overlooked and forgotten, but that's nothing new to her nor does it bother her. Karmine prefers to be by herself and get things done with only herself. She stays out of any family dramas that might happen and tries to not get the spotlight on herself. She has long since been used to being alone in fact, she actually gets quite uncomfortable whenever she's around too many people. Nobody knows how she managed to grow up in a house full of rambunctious siblings but somehow, Karmine managed. The reason for her detached nature is that she didn't grow up with the other Grant kids. Instead, she spent most of her childhood up to her first Ilvermorny year in a sterile private hospital room with a personal nurse as her companion. The feeling of being alone had integrated into Karmine's psyche, making it something that makes her sort of feel at home. It's pretty weird, but that's just what happened. Out of all the siblings, she's the only one with this trait. One of Karmine's passions is songwriting. Her personal nurse had the habit of humming a song whenever she was in high spirits or singing young Karmine to sleep and it was something that inspired Karmine a lot. She started to write songs at the tender age of 6 and finished her first song, with melody, rhythm, harmony and everything, at age 9. Karmine had recorded her first song at age 11, secretly dedicated to her family and her personal nurse. She's now secretly working as a ghost songwriter and composer, nobody else knows of her secret. Another thing about Karmine is that one can say that she grew up too fast. She's too independent, too mature for someone of her age. Karmine never went through the Princess Phase, instead she spent her childhood exercising and making herself healthier. She grew out of the need of having parents to guide her because she had her nurse to guide her herself. Karmine raised herself, something that she's secretly very proud of. Though she may be a teenager, her mentality is of a grown up. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Karmine Priscilla Grant was born perhaps a little too premature during a cold winter's night to Patrick and Stella Grant. The doctors have announced to the couple that their young daughter wouldn't be able to live past age 5, and that was if they were lucky. It turns out that she had a weak immune system, and it showed two months after they brought Karmine home. The baby had contracted a severe case of pneumonia and had to be admitted back to the hospital. Since then, she had a sort of on and off relationship with various sicknesses including deadly diphtheria and bronchitis. One condition stayed with her though, and it was asthma. She'd see a needle in her arm and sympathising glances sent at her more often than not, but what made it worse was that her parents weren't there to comfort her. Eventually, Karmine started to grow quite annoyed that people often perceive her as fragile as spun glass. She started to ask her personal nurse if she could try and get exercise regimens in an effort to make herself physically stronger. Her nurse was reluctant at first, but then she saw how determined the sickly girl was to become better so she agreed. Karmine began her journey to heal herself by her own hands with the assistance of her nurse. Karmine began to perceive the nurse as a sort of parent figure to her and even began to pursue music as a hobby seeing how passionate her nurse was about music. Karmine wanted to surprise her parents at how strong she'd grown so she begged her nurse to keep it a secret. The nurse agreed. As the years passed by, she started getting ill less and less. A miracle happened when Karmine went past her expiry date; she managed to reach 7 years of age. That was two years more than her predicted lifespan. Karmine was so proud of herself, she knew it was because of her efforts. She doesn't see the needle that much anymore and her nurse's eyes shined with pride, replacing the pity from a few years ago. When it was time to return Karmine home after 8 years of staying in a sterile white room. She was soon integrated into the Grant family, being welcomed back with open arms. Karmine made herself a role in the family, the wallflower. Soon it was discovered that years of being alone in the hospital with only one companion, Karmine has grown up a bit too fast. She never needed the help of any of her siblings nor her parents, who had expected her to be sort of fragile. After all, she is the sickliest of her siblings. She knew how to handle herself whenever she'd get attacks. She was always prepared, and Karmine was sure that the aura she gave off intimidated some of her family. Karmine didn't mind much though, all she wanted was to show the world that she can stand with her own two legs and that she's not the baby Karmine that was admitted to the hospital years ago. Karmine was able to enter Ilvermorny, yes, but she had to go through one last hurdle. In the middle of her first year, she was again admitted to the hospital with a serious case of tuberculosis. Her recovery wasn't quick, and she was only able to get out of the hospital just a few months into her second year. Since then, she was seemingly illness-free and her immune system was becoming stronger. She's now in her fifth year. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! https://49.media.tumblr.com/5fbfa48007dd6b50b822eb510086171f/tumblr_nsucwouQbE1tlmbsuo1_500.gif 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood; Grant family 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None 6) What year is your character in? Fifth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 0 :D ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted